a shooting star, a rising hope
by evergreen melancholy
Summary: If by chance your soul mate slips out of your hand, they turn into a shooting star. A series of short drabbles. -GrovyleHero
1. that one story

**Author's Note:** This is a story on the relationship of Grovyle and the Human character in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! Each chapter will have a different scene. If you request a special pairing, or a specific scene, I'll gladly write it. Just add it in the review! :)

* * *

><p>a shooting star, a rising hope<p>

_all these things tied to a broken rope_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: That One Story<strong>_

"Hey, Grovyle, can you tell me that story again?"

He looks at her with yellow eyes, not out of anger, but out of understanding. He understands, too clearly, that she wants to know.

She wants to know what happened in the past, how things happened in the past, and, most importantly, _why_ things happened.

And, because he is _Grovyle_, the one that used to be her friend, her partner, (and maybe even her soul mate, he hopes); he will tell her the story.

And so he tells the story. Sentence by sentence, word by word. And she listens, intently, with emotions and a face that changes from anxiety to a million different looks.

He will tell the story, of course, but he won't tell her the parts that she _doesn't need to_ remember.

He won't tell her about the times he told her he loved her, or the times she told him she loved him. He has to say that sometimes, telling the story get's old and boring, but he will keep telling it. He will tell it for the sake of her (because that's what he tells himself.)

He will pretend that her memories don't exist anymore, but inside his head, buried deep beneath all that darkness, is a memory so clear and so important that he doesn't even know anymore. One day, though, he'll wake up and it'll rise up, and he will remember, and so will she, about the times they had. He will remember the laughs they shared, tears they cried, and memories they exchanged.

He'll remember it all.

Every time, after he tells the story, she will want another. But, all he can do is extend a hand and take her back to the campsite with her partner.

"I don't know any other ones," he will say.

And he will always say this, even if she will remember. 

* * *

><p>Note: I have no time to add a second chapter right now, but hold on! The second one will come out soon :)<p> 


	2. scars

yellow eyes, so bright like stars

_can you make me forget my scars_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Scars<strong>

"See this one right here? I got this one running away from home," she says, and points to a thin line on her upper arm. They were talking about scars, how they got them, and why they got them. Grovyle's hands trace the thin line on pale skin, and, looks up with concerned eyes.

"Why are you so reckless? Are all humans this_ clumsy_? You can't even start a fire without burning yourself," he teases, and she glares at him.

"I'm not clumsy. I'm just _nervous_ out here-you see things, hear things, and smell things that can _scare_ the living blood out of anyone. I'm surprised we haven't died yet."

"Use your mind, girl. We are _thieves in the future_. We_ don't_ die."

"I know, I know. It's just all new to me. It's not like I'm used to _this_ sort of life, you know? A life out in the wild..."

Her words trail off, and she looks distant. Her eyes look down in sadness, and she turns around to face the night sky. Grovyle walks to her side and holds his arm out.

She looks up at him in confusion.

"I have scars too. From when I ran away from home too," he whispers, and he sees sympathy in her brown eyes.

She rolls up her torn sleeve, and holds her arm out. The scars are almost identical.

"A pair of scars on us both," she says to herself, then smiles. "We're partners, then."

He looks at her with yellow orbs.

"If you look at both scars, they're the same, almost. Both are thin lines on our upper arm. So we could be partners. This scar is how I'll know you. And vice-versa."

She takes his hand, and laces their fingers together. He looks down, and then faces her with a half-smile.

"Partners it is."

* * *

><p>Note: I'm sorry if you guys are still waiting on requests. I just got back from a trip to Canada, and I'm working on them right now. _<p> 


	3. here part 1

Alkdsjfsdf is anyone still reading this? Gah. Just wanted to show you guys that, I'm not dead, I'm just busy...

Well, at least I have added another chapter to this. It's honestly, one of the only stories of mine that I love.

Well, enjoy! Part 2 will come up soon. :)

* * *

><p><em>oh baby, I'm not anywhere else<em>  
><em>not in the clouds not down deep wells<em>  
><em>I'm just next to that thing you hold dear<em>  
><em>Not anywhere else, just here<em>

Here (part 1)

He can see her as she struggles to fight Primal Dialga. He can see her, as she wills her partner with her words. He can see her determination, to save her friends, to save the world, to save him. Them.

Grovyle watches, claws clenched. His jaws ache from biting down too hard, and as he watches his beloved partner take another hit, his heart aches. He wants to desperately go down and help her, but he can't. He can't help her, he has never helped her, and he probably won't ever help her. Ever.

So Grovyle sits, watches, and waits.

'

When she wins, her partner is all smiles. Primal Dialga has been finally been defeated. The world is safe again, they all think.

But Grovyle, and her, they know. They know what's going to happen next. He senses something behind him, but it's just Dusknoir. Dialga follows soon after, watching his other self fade away slowly. Grovyle can't read the being's expression, and he decides that he'd rather not.

"It seems like they have won," Dusknoir says, voice with a glint of humor. "She'll be here soon, then."

"Yes," Dialga adds. "It will hurt to see them leave, but you will have your friend back, Grovyle. Is that not what you want?"

Grovyle looks at them, expression unreadable. He bites down on his tongue.

'

She follows her partner, who is smiling, beating his fists into the air. His fiery tale burns bright, illuminating the darkening tower. The light it was giving off was almost a sad thing, she thinks. It looks grim. Melancholy. Heartbreaking, she decides, as it's the brightest thing she has clung on to in this world, next to a voice in her head that just won't go away. She looks at her hands—or, what should be similar to hands. Instead, she sees scaly, green claws. It feels like she's been a Pokémon forever. It's as if the previous tall, soft, slender human never existed. In a way, she feels almost…guilty for just leaving her partner here, in the world where creatures exist.

She cannot wait to say good-bye, but she also cannot will herself to utter the words. The only thing on her mind right now is, when will it start? When will I have to leave? When?

It's not until they start crossing the bridge when a soft light begins to emit from her body. It's time, a voice in her mind says.

Time.

"Okay."

'

The three Pokémon watch from above as the two explorers part, and, Grovyle is oddly guilty. His partner is coming back, finally. He'll be happy. But the fire monkey down there, the poor, heartbroken, filled-with grief creature down there, he just looks so…sad. Grovyle can't help but feel sorry for him as he watches his beloved partner fade away, so easily, just like the wind that brought her into this world.

But then, Grovyle isn't really thinking anymore. Dialga's attention is drawn somewhere else, and Dusknoir's follows soon after. There's a bright light, one that's blinding, and then, it's like the world had stopped moving for a couple of minutes. There's no wind, just a soft, pale green light, that is warm and comforting, and before Grovyle knows it, he's moving towards it, one claw outstretched.

A smaller, similar claw reaches out for his, and he grasps it, and holds onto it, and then a body is following the claw. His eyes go wide, and for the first time in a long while, Grovyle finally feels happy and content about the world. About his life. Dialga's voice booms softly behind him, echoing a soft laugh now that the future is saved. Dusknoir watches them curiously, eye unblinking. And then, Grovyle turns, to face golden orbs that mirror his own, but with far more complexion, far more emotion.

"I'm here," she whispers.

"I…this...welcome back," is all he can say, before he runs and takes her into his arms.

"I'm here," she says again, this time, and rests her head on his shoulder, tears leaking from her eyes.


End file.
